User talk:The Forgotten Beast
Thank goodness, another Bulbapedia editor. I thought we all got wiped out after the great User page block of '08. -Count CaterpieImage:Party_Star.PNG|20px 17:44, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ADMIN!!! For all your great contributions, I've decided you deserve to become a sysop! if you think you can handle the job, I'm waiting for your reply. - User:Wiki443556 Sister Wiki Have you noticed us yet? Template:Cleanup ? I've noticed that we do not have a Cleanup template, and, seeing the shape of this wiki, I think we really need one. HavocReaper"CYAN"" _rte_style="color="CYAN"" _rte_attribs=" style='color=CYAN'">48 22:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) B'crat Can I be one, if any future contributors come by? HavocReaper'48 00:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! It has been quite a while! So, are you gonna be active again? That'd be great. The enemies in Template:DKCE need articles, for a start. Also, I want to know something: is it me, or do a couple of articles on here look VERY familiar to the ones on the Mario Wiki? --HavocReaper'48 18:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I see, we really need to do something about it, like rephrasing some articles, etc. I've been trying to create some original content myself. Also, out of curiosity, what DK games do you have? --HavocReaper'48 18:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice. Recently I've been making articles for the worlds in the DKC series. Can you make K3? I would myself, but I'm making new templates and standardizing other articles the moment. (and I need to update my userpage, too). Really, though, it's nice to see a familiar face around here! --HavocReaper'48 18:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :DDD YESH! YESH! FINALLY! I was so shocked! That just made my day... I watched it to the very end. INCREDIBLE. You know what this means? DK IS FINALLY COMING BACK! Also, the new game could bring new contributors! Pure awesome. --HavocReaper'48 18:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, that's true... but still, they can't screw this up. I trust them. --HavocReaper'48 18:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I couldn't of put that any better. Makes me wanna replay the whole DKC trilogy again, just for the occasion... I am SUPER EXCITED FOR THIS! NINTENDO ROCKS!' '--HavocReaper'48' 18:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC)' :::LOL! YESH! TELL EVERYONE! I HaVe NeVeR BeeN So HaPPY aBouT NiNTeNDo! Also, there's a bunch of other Nintendo games as well getting revamped- have you seen the new Kid Icarus game, Kirby, and Zelda? --HavocReaper'48 19:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::But at least you have DK! When the game comes out, me & you, we're building this wiki from the ground up. --HavocReaper'48 19:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh noes! NO UNDERWATER LEVELS IN DKR!! I'm gonna miss them! --HavocReaper'48 19:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Dude The Kritter infobox looks awesome. Can you try something like that to the infobox race one, too, seeing as half the enemies in DKC are a race? --HavocReaper'48 15:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Two things #Your infoboxes are awesome. #I have a new category idea: you know how most of the plagerized pages here have the trivia piece "According to the game's credits, ___ belong to the "____" enemy class." ?Should we remove that trivia and instead make it it's own category? For example, Krimps would be part of "Category:Kremling Kreeps". Sound good? --HavocReaper'48 20:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I found this website... ...that has a bunch of cool DKC stuff! It even has THE MANUAL! I myself do not have the manual... http://dkcfans.com/photos/index.php/Donkey%20Kong%20Country%201/Manual. --HavocReaper'48 17:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Have you noticed... The Donkey Kong article is in need of a massive update? =\. And is massively plagerized. --HavocReaper'48 21:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) HELP HELP ME! Slipknot Darkrai is making seperate level articles, and, when i revert his edits, he says I'm spamming! Please blcok him before he lies and reports me! User:Dixie999 12:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Aren't you someone from MarioWiki? Slipknot Darkrai 12:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ugh Here's an update of what's happening, I'm sure you're kinda lost (like me...): #Dixie999 was promoted to admin because I told him he could once he got 50 edits. I know it's a small standard, but we need more guys. #Slipknot got in like 20 edit wars and keeps making tiny level articles. I need your opinion over on Forum:Articles on levels. #Slipknot wants to be promoted as well, but I'm really not sure he's up to it. --HavocReaper'48 17:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, again The situation: *Slipknot started edit warring again.... *Slipknot and Omega Tyrant (fellow Smashwikian) got into a mass argument over the level articles. *Slipknot wants OT out but I'm thinking he is the one that's gotta go. I know you've been busy lately, but when you have the chance, please put your say into this. --HavocReaper'48 14:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) My opinion I know you arent asking me, but ill say this anyway. #Keep OT at all costs, and promote him to sysop #Warn SD a couple more times with smaller bans. If he doesnt stop, block him for good. #If Dixie doesnt stop misusing power demote him Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 14:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I mean no disrespect but, Genrally on Wikia we reply to comments on the original talk page they were posted on. In case you didnt see it, I left you a message on HR48's talk page. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 19:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) =\ Hey TFB, have you noticed the infobox templates need to be fixed? It's because of the new wiki skin, their colors need to be tweaked. I tried myself but I'm not getting much success... can you help? --HavocReaper'48 19:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) admin/rollback I was scrolling through the user rights log and happened to notice something-- in case you weren't aware, giving someone admin rights automatically gives them rollback, making this redundant at best. Shadowcrest 01:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Removing comments It's really not encouraged, TFB. Some wikis have entire policies on it, y'know. --HavocReaper'48 02:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Need your say On Donkey Kong Wiki:Requests for adminship/Dr. Pain 99 and Forum:Articles on levels (again). --HavocReaper'48 04:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I gave my opinion like you asked, I hope it resolves the situations. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 04:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Seems we finally got a decent community. --HavocReaper'48 15:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) DKCR Artwork! :D! And to think I was losing hope! Look at that! --Havoc'48 17:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :EEEEEK!!! XD Its just like old times! Once it comes out I'm gonna go on an editing and Rambi riding spree! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Rambi video Need some template help ...I suck at doing a jungle/forest themed template, how about you? I was thinking for doing that with the level template and navboxes, especially since DKCR is going to be very jungle and nature-like. --Havoc'48 21:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing! Just give me the details of what you want exactly: DK logos? Bananas? Greenish with little palm tree and coconut/banana sprites? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I found some bad DKCR news CRANKY KONG IS THE ONLY OTHER RETURNING CHARACTER! And I responded to your comment on my talk. --Havoc'48 20:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Please tell me your joking?! Noooo! Oh well, at least Cranky isn't the only one, Squawks will be there too! I love that bird! Though I was kinda hoping for Dixie, Funky or Tiny...-[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 01:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) hi whats up with the achivements? they bug me how we get ranked, because the ranking should be on how many posts and edits you make not just doing certain tasks? whats your opinion? -Plix 22:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ?